Kingdom Hearts: The Protecter
by Onethirteen113
Summary: Awoken and confused, Kairi finds herself in a galaxy far far away with no idea how she got there. Here she meets a man in armour with a mission to protect the alien child he has with him. Maybe they can both help each other out. (Runs parallel to my other Kingdom Hearts stories, but you don't have to read them to understand whats going on)
1. A galaxy very far away

**(This goes along with my other Kingdom Hearts fics. You don't have to read them to understand whats going on.) Also this takes place in between the Mandalorian episode 6 and 7**

Upon awakening, the first thing Kairi noticed was an aching in her back. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was getting kidnapped by Xemnas. Right! Xemnas! Kairi sits bolt upright to find herself surrounded by a lush jungle. Last she checked, there were no jungles near the keyblade graveyard. What happened? How long was she out? Were questions that plagued her mind as she got to her feet.

As she got up, she noticed that the forest held some unrecognizable plants. Sure one could dismiss this as just something they didn't know about and that someone somewhere would be able to identify the plant and tell you everything about them. That wasn't the case here. Everything looked alien and it was everywhere, Kairi was sure that a more recognizable and basic plant, something like grass, was not present in this jungle. Now the question was, where was she? She never explored many worlds in her life so she wouldn't know. Sora had been practically everywhere. If he were here, he sure could tell her where this was and what kind of people lived here. Wait, Sora! Where was everyone. She was just taken away when Roxas had arrived along with that new girl Xion. Someone had to notice she was gone and come looking, right?

Until that time, Kairi decided that she would have to be on her own and so began searching for a suitable place to rest.

* * *

The Razor-crest had exited hyperspace and slowly moved towards the planet in front of it. Salucami. It was another planet on the edge of the galaxy. Only population there were a few farmers, nothing more. Perfect for someone on the run to hide. The pilot of the ship, know only as the Mandalorian, turned to look at its passanger. A baby of unknown species that was currently playing with a metal ball from one of the ships levers.

"Maybe we'll have different luck here." The Mandalorian says to the baby. The baby in return only smiles and returns its ball so it can be placed back on the lever it came from. The ship then begins it's approach to the planet. "Only people here are farmers. We'll be safe for awhile." He assure the baby as they begin their final approach.

Upon landing, the Mandalorian grabs the baby and carrys him down to the locker that he made the baby's room.

"Stay here. I'm going to look around. Then you can come out." The baby can only stare in response. Assuming he had listened, the Mandalorian closes the locker and prepares his pulse rifle incase of any danger. He lowers the boarding ramp and heads outside. Searching the area around the ship, he finds nothing of any danger, and heads back to the Razor-crest.

"Its safe." He says to the baby as he returns. The baby then walks outside to play. "Don't go too far." The Mandalorian demands. Once the baby is out of sight, he shakes his head. "I'm beginning to sound like a dad." he sighs. He then begins routine checks of their supplys. Ammo. Check. Fuel. Check. Water. Check. Food. Their food was running low. 'Probably should have made a quick run to Lothal to get some food before we came here.' He thinks to himself.

The Mandalorian then makes his way outside to check on the child just in time to see some farmers running up to the ship. He pulls out his blaster and points it at the farmers.

"Hey! What are you doing!" He demands.

"Sir! You have to help us! These dark creatures just appeared out of no where and started attacking our workers! Please, we'll give you anything!" One of them begs. The Mandalorian thinks about it for awhile. He could ask them for rations. Pretty convenient that whenever a problem arises there was a job to fix it.

"You have spare rations?" He asks them.

"Yes." the other farmer frantically responds.

"Then I'll help." The Mandalorian picks up the child. Can't leave it here, he thinks as he follows the farmers to their farm, which was a good 10 minutes away. When they got their, people where running away from a hoard of small black creatures that had no other details besides their glowing yellow eyes. "You brought me here to deal with these?" He asks. It looked like the farmers themselves could handle them.

"They're more dangerous then they look. Some of us found that out the hard way." One of the farmers says. At that moment a farmer that was running from the hoard is caught and a glowing object that appears to be a heart floats out of his body as the body itself disintegrates.

"What the hell." The Mandalorian says to himself as he readys his pulse rifle. Taking aim, he fires on the first creature he sees, disintegrating it completely. Rinse and repeat for a few more of the monsters until Mando notices he is getting low on amunition for the rifle. Deciding to conserve it he switches to his blaster which doesn't rely on ammo and begins blasting away at the creatures. Eventually, they stop chasing the farmers and go after him instead. The hoard was cut down noticeably but their were still a lot considering that before Mando had arrived they took up nearly half the field.

A group gets closer and it becomes clear that the Mandalorian won't be able to take them all out before they reached him. Just as the creatures were in attacking distance, they stop as if they are repelled by something. Mando looks down to the child who has his arms out stretched. He was holding them back using its weird mind powers. The Mandalorian takes this opportunity and uses its flame thrower to quickly incinerate all those being held back along with the ones still charging at him. After that is done, Mando finishes off the few left leaving one, which he kicks in its big ass head, killing it.

"Thank you sir, how can we ever repay you?" One of the surviving farmers ask as the rest of the farmers gather around.

"I need some rations for myself and the kid." Mando indicates the baby, who is now chasing a frog. "And I'll need some credits to restock my pulse rounds." He adds.

"Right away sir." He says as the farmers move to get what he asks. The baby catches the frog and proceeds to eat it as he looks up at Mando, who can only shake his head and pick him up after he finishes.

"Thanks." He simply replies to the child.

The farmers come back with a crate with various foods in them and a handful of credits. "This is all we can spare." One of them says. Mando looks down at his rewards. The credit count was low, as to be expected for farmers, but the food was sufficient. He has the money he got from freeing that one twi'lek anyway.

"This should be fine." Mando says as he accepts the credits and the crate of food. He then carry's the crate and the child back to the Razor-crest as night fall arrives. As the Mandalorian eats with the child, he wonders how long they can hide here until another bounty hunter finds them.

* * *

Kairi checked her phone signal again. Still nothing. I thought these phones were supposed to work across worlds." She thinks as she continues to walk. Something about this place just didn't sit right with her. And to add more problems, it was starting to become night. Kairi wished to find some sort of shelter soon as she didn't want to sleep next to these weird plant which were filled with who knows what kind of poison or something, along with the fact that some predator could stumble upon her in her sleep.

As she continued walking through the night she began to think back to they keyblade graveyard, trying to remember what happened. Something had to answer why she was here, why she wasn't getting a signal and why everyone both bad and good was no where in sight.

As Kairi walks she approaches what looks to be a settlement. Just in time too as she begins feeling the drowsiness of the lack of sleep. Figuring the people wouldn't mind she makes her way into what was the barn, which thankfully was absent of animals for some reason, and begins to fall asleep, figuring that she would wake up early to ask the people living here where here is.


	2. Coming Closer Together

Thanks to her keyblade training, Kairi was able to wake up early today. Now that her environment is brightened up from the light of day, Kairi takes a look at her surroundings more clearly. The barn seemed to be made entirely of unpainted wood and there were barn tools and haystacks everywhere, as every barn should have. The thing that intrigued Kairi the most was the farm animals. They were all locked in their stalls, which explains why Kairi slept undisturbed, but more importantly, they did not look like any animal Kairi recognized. They looked like small skinny elephants with shorter trunks. She wondered what they were used for. She then quickly gets up and sneaks out of the barn.

When Kairi gets out of the barn, she can see what looked like a house to her left. She decides to ask for directions. She walks up to the door and politely knocks and waits a few seconds before it is answered. A young woman answers the door, but she certainly wasn't human. She had two tail like appendages flowing out of where her hair would be and to top it off her skin was a pink color.

Remembering she was taught not to disturb the world order, she decides to pay it all no mind.

"Who are you?" The woman asks.

"I'm Kairi. I'm kinda lost so I was wondering if you could give me directions." Kairi explains.

"Well, I'm Shere. Do you live on another farm on the planet?" She asks.

"No. I live on an island. I was last in a desert area with all my friends and suddenly I woke up here. Maybe you know of one around here.?" Kairi asks.

"Hmmm. There are no deserts on Salucami. Someone must have kidnapped you and brought you here. Although why they would leave you, I don't know." Shere explains.

"Oh." Kairi sadly sighs. She begins wracking her brain for any possible solutions when Shere offers her own.

"If you come from a different planet then maybe you can hitch a ride with a ship I just saw land on the planet. Maybe you can pay them to take you where you need to go."

"Oh thank you." Kairi thanks.

"I don't know if its still here, but its worth a shot. I saw it land to the east. There is a farm an hour away from here, so maybe thats where it is." Shere explains.

"Thank you." Kairi says before leaving for the farm. On the walk her mind is overrun with thoughts. 'Is it someone who's come looking for me after they realized I disappeared from the battle? Is the second keyblade war finished and everyone is scouring the worlds searching for me? Do they know why Xemnas just dropped me off here? Could it be Sora who's landed here?' She thinks as she walks towards the far at a brisk pace.

As the long walk continues, she thinks back to the battle in the keyblade graveyard. She remembers the Xehanort possesed Terra attempt to strike her down while she was frozen by fear. She remembers being effortlessly sucked into the heartless tornado. And she remembers being taken by Xemnas while she did nothing to stop him. Kairi could deny the fact that she was useless during the whole battle. She could barely even fight Xion and has to have Axel cover for her a lot of the time while simultaneously fighting Saix. These thoughts of uselessness and guilt over the previous thoughts persisted until the farm was in sight. As she approaches she can see the farmers tending to some alien looking crops, then again what wasn't here. As she quickens her pace, she stops in her tracks when she notices multiple shadow heartless spawn around the farmers.

"The shadow demons are back!" One screams.

"Quickly! Back to the mandalorian!" Another orders.

"We won't be able to afford him a second time!" Yet another says.

"Quickly! This way! Maybe we can lead them away from the farm!" The first says. The group makes their way in the away from Kairi, only for more heartless to spawn and block their path. Seeing the people in trouble, Kairi summons Destinys Embrace and charges at the closest shadow. She strikes it, and all the shadows in the area immediately take notice of her. They are not the only ones.

"Look, over there!" A farmer exclaims.

"Who's that?" Another farmers asks.

Kairi starts off by firing of some firara at the horde, thining their numbers. She then takes out the rest with precision strikes from her keyblade. The battle was easy, then again, so was the other times she faced off against shadows.

"Thank you, young miss. What can we do to repay you?" One of the farmers asked after the battle.

"There is a ship here, correct?" Kairi asks.

"Yes, a ship landed here yesterday." he responds.

"I was wondering if I could be taken off world. I'm kinda supposed to be somewhere else." Kairi explains.

"I understand. However, that ship does not belong to us. It belongs to a mandalorian. If you pay him enough credits, he may take you where you need to go." He explains.

"Thank you." Kairi thanks. During her keyblade training, Kairi was told her munny would convert to the currency of whatever world she was in at the time. She had a fair amount when she last checked, so she should be good. She heads north to find the ship.

* * *

It was early in the day as Mando was cleaning his pulse rifle. After this, he wasn't sure what he was going to do after this. As Mando thinks of what comes next after this he finishes with his rifle before he can come up with a solution. He stashes it back beside his weapons hold since its too big to fit inside, and heads outside to check on the child.

He heads outside the razor crest and the first thing he sees is no child. He looks around the ship and cannot find him anywhere.

"Kid?" Mando calls out to him while looking around to see if he would show up out of anywhere. "Kid?" He calls out again.

A few shadow blobs that where at the farm, materialize around the ship, luckily, there aren't as many as their where back at the farm. The Mandalorian pulls out his blaster, fearing the worst for the child.

"What dod you do!" He demands. The demons do not respond, they most likely weren't intelligent enough. Mando then begins firing off his blaster, hitting the demons with pinpoint accuracy.

* * *

Its only five minutes down the road when Kairi comes across a lone shadow heartless. Seeing as it was no immediate threat, she was in no rush to defeat it. That was, until she saw it coming up towards some small green creature with big ears. She quickly rushes to the heartless and kills it with one swipe. She then looks back to the creature who had stopped trebling in fear as it was before she arrived. Seeing as how it had clothes on, this was probably not an animal. Kneeling down to the child's level, or at least close to it seeing as it was really small, she says.

"Don't worry. Your safe now." The creature looks Kairi in the eyes and gives her an adorable smile. Kairi silently squeals at this. "Oh, you are just adorable aren't you." She then looks around to see if there are any more of its kind around, its parents maybe. However, nothing is in sight. "Are you lost?" Kairi asks the child, to which it nods its head. "Do you live with the farmers?" She asks, to which the child shakes it head to say no. 'Hmmm, where could it have come from then?' Kairi thinks. "Are you with this mandalorian person?" Kairi asks, to which the child smiles signifying a yes. "Great! I was going over to see him myself. If he's taking care of you, he'll probably be just fine giving me a ride to wherever I need to go." She says.

She then picks up the child, who luckily isn't heavy, and looks at it closer. She then notices it also has what was essentially peach fuzz on its head making it somewhat even cuter. With the child still smiling at her, Kairi was internally squealing at the adorableness of this thing. "Come on, lets go find him." She says, failing to keep smiling at the child herself. 'If only Sora were here to see this.' she thinks as she continues along the path.


	3. Friendly Meeting

Kairi could see the top of the ship through the foliage as she carried the child over to it. When the rest of it is within sight, Kairi sees a man in full body armour shooting at multiple shadow heartless. Kairi then, slowly, puts the child down.

"I'm going to go help him. Those are dangerous creatures, so please stay here while I go." Kairi tells it before summoning Destiny's Embrace and running into the battle.

* * *

Mando was able to hold back the shadows with pinpoint persuasion and the use of his flamethrowers. However, more seemed to keep spawning. At one point, Mando swore there were triple the amount that there originally was.

At some point, Mando notices a girl enter the battle dressed in pink and armed with a weird vibro weapon. She seemed to have an easier time with the beasts then he did, but due to also simultaneously fighting the creature while observing her, he couldn't tell for sure. As the fight drew on, he found that most of the creatures seemed to be focusing on the girl. In fact around seven-eighths of the creatures were attacking her.

After finishing his small amount, Mando burns half the pack focused on the girl since they were so densely packed. After this, the girl somehow summons lightning from the sky to strike the remaining shadows into non-existence. After this she calls out behind her.

"Its safe now. You can come out." And out of a bush nearby, the child walks out. Seeing the child fills Mando with relief but also fills him with another thought. The girl was able to summon lightning somehow. Maybe she knew about the child's weird powers.

"Hey." Mando starts. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm Kairi." The girl holds her hand out.

"Just call me Mando." Mando shakes her hand. "Thanks for lookin out for the kid."

"Of coarse. Say, can I ask for a favour?" Kairi asks.

"What is it." Mando says as he picks up the child.

"Could you take me to a different world?" She asks. Mando thinks about it. The hunters would probably be here soon, so maybe it would be best to get a move on, and taking the girl with him for one trip couldn't hurt.

"Where too?" He asks.

"I don't know exactly what the planets name is, all I know it has a sight on it called the keyblade graveyard." She responds. Keyblade graveyard? The hell is a keyblade? And more importantly, who wouldn't know the name of the planet they were going to. Sensing they would both have questions, Mando decided to invite her inside.

"Come in. We'll talk about it." Mando says before walking into the ship with the child and Kairi following behind.

Inside, the two sit down and Mando types 'keyblade graveyard' unto his nav-computer. After this the two begin with their questions.

"Before we begin. I want to ask you some questions." Mando says.

"Uh, sure." Kairi responds.

"Earlier you were able to summon lightning. Are their others that can do this?" Mando asks. After a moment of throught, Kairi responds.

"Yes. There are others."

"How did you get these powers?" He asks.

"Though there are other ways to get them, I got mine through the keyblade." Kairi answers. There was that word again.

"Keyblade?" Mando asks.

"This." Kairi materializes said keyblade into her hand, and only just then Mando noticed it was gone during their conversation.

"May I see it?" He asks.

"Sure. Thing is, you will only be able to look for awhile. The keyblade tends to not like being held by a non keyblade wielder." Kairi warns before handing him the weapon. The key was not made of vibro like Mando initially thought. It was made of some smooth metal that he could quite place on what exact metal it was. The flowers on the end were the same as the rest of the blade, made of metal. It seemed rather light, so that likely meant what you see is what you get. No inner workings to look at. The keyblade then disappears from Mando's hand in a flash of light and reforms back into Kairi's. "See what I mean." Kairi laughs.

"The reason I ask is because this little one is able to perform... magic." Mando indicates the child, who is starring at the two intensely. "I don't know what to make of it."

"What can it do?" Kairi asks.

"It can move objects with its mind. Yesterday it was able to hold back those shadow creatures, and long before that it was able lift a mudhorn off the ground." Mando explains. "It always seems really tired after it does this."

* * *

Kairi thinks for a moment. No magic was able to lift living beings off the ground, she assumed the mudhorn was an animal of some sort, but then again she didn't know that much about magic.

"I don't think I know about it. From what I know, we can't move objects with our minds." She explains.

"You don't think?" Mando asks.

"My training was only recently completed. I only know the most basic of spells." Kairi explains. Mando seems to think for a bit before responding.

"Maybe when we find these others you're searching, maybe then can I find answers." Mando responds.

"Of coarse." Kairi reply's. Mando looks back to the computer leaving Kairi with her thoughts. She couldn't even answer some simple questions. She thinks to herself, still thinking of her uselessness. The Mandalorian then turns back to her.

"There is no record of any keyblade graveyard in any data banks." Mando responds. "Why exactly are you looking for this graveyard?"

"Well..." Kairi starts off. "I was last there with my friends. The others I was talking about. I was with them and all of a sudden I wake up here with no idea of how I got here."

"So, you were kidnapped." Mando says.

"I think so. I remember someone grabbing me, and then nothing." Kairi says.

"You were likely taken by Trandosians." Mando says.

"Trandosians?" Kairi asks.

"Lizard looking people who go across the galaxy kidnapping people to hunt them for sport. What I don't get is why the dropped you off here and not have taken you to Trandosia to be hunted like everyone else." Mando explains. "Maybe one of your friends are there." He then gets up from his seat, closes the door, and then heads up a ladder. The child tries to follow, so Kairi picks it up and heads up the ladder herself.

When she gets up there, she finds that this room is the cockpit, judging by the large window, and the many different computers and consoles. She puts the child on a chair to her right and then sits on the chair to the left.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asks.

"Taking off." Mando answers. "We're going to Trandosia."

"Oh. Why help me? I was told I would have to pay you." Kairi asks.

"No offense, but you look like you don't have a lot of credits on you. Someone helping me understand the child's powers will be payment enough. And besides, I can't stay in one place for too long." Mando responds as the ship lifts off the ground and heads for the sky.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is that?" Kairi nervously asks. She then sees that they have reached space. Mando flicks a few switches and then pulls a lever causing the stars the look warped. Then the ship seems to enter a wormhole of some kind.

Mando then turns his chair to face Kairi. "Hunters are after the kid. Some imperial wants it. I don't know for what but it probably isn't good."

"Oh. So your like its dad?" Kairi asks.

"No. I just look after it. It was alone when I found it. Don't know why, only knew some droid was trying to kill it." Mando says. "I don't even know what I'm going to do with the thing. We just kind of... stick together." Mando then turns back to the controls, and Kairi who now doesn't know how to respond stays silent as she watches them exit the wormhole. There lies another planet, this time with multiple moons surrounding it.

"If dangerous lizard people live here, shouldn't we, you know, not bring the kid here?" Kairi asks.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But if we're being hunted, then it would throw them off going to a dirt hole like Trandosia." Mando explains. "Wouldn't be the first time he was surrounded by dangerous people." The ship then begins to approach one of the moons. "We'll need to be quick. I don't want to get spotted by any of the hunters or get my ship stolen."

"I understand." Kairi says.

"Good." Mando says as they touch down. "From now on, you do as I say exactly how I say it. I don't need you to end up dead."

"Relax. I've been in dangerous environments before." Kairi shrugs off. The original organizations castle comes to mind.

"I doubt its anything like this place." Mando responds as he gets up and exits the cockpit. "Come. Bring the kid." Mando responds. Kairi does so, still getting happy from seeing its cute face. She brings it down to the hull where Mando has some kinda space locker open. From the blankets spread around the base of it, Kairi could only guess that it was what served as the child's room. She places the child inside.

Mando then looks at the child. "Okay, don't move. Kairi and I are going to look around for any of her friends. You. Stay. Here."

The child continues to stare at Mando.

"Good." Mando says. Kairi couldn't help but find the interaction really adorable. "Come on. Lets look around for your friends."

**AN: I don't really know anything about Trandosia. I only know what was shown in the clone wars show (if that even was trandosia.) So if I get anything wrong about it in this chapter or what comes after, I would like it if you guys could tell me. Also, any kind of constructive criticism is welcome. **


	4. Trandosia

The two walked through the beach in silence, looking for any sign of life. All they came across were dead bodies and a destroyed ship. Kairi was disturbed when they came across the skeletons or recently rotting bodies of those slain by the trandosians, though luckily she was good at hiding her disgust or the Mandalorian just didn't care. Eventually, said Mandalorian breaks the silence.

"Non of the bodys we found are your friends, and there is no one else alive here. I don't think the trandosians took your friends." He says. Kairi sighs sadly at the facts. 'What now' Is all Kairi can think of at the moment. "We should return to the Razor Crest." The two begin walking back to where they parked when Kairi heres a noise off in the distance.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Kairi exclaims. Mando stops for a moment to listen in. After a few seconds of listening Mando yells.

"Take cover!" Before diving behind the weird trees that covered the beach before a laser blast hits him. Kairi does the same though no laser blast is fired at her. Looking into the sky, Kairi then sees some weird floating platform maned by two armed lizard people. Figuring these were the trandosians Mando was talking about, Kairi summons Destinys Embrace and readies herself for whatever the hunters have prepared for them.

The platform opens fire on the group with the large chain-gun attached to the hull. They fire wildly pinning down both Kairi and Mando.

"You will make a fine prize, Mandalorian!" One of the Trandosians exclaims. While the platform continues to open fire, Mando holsters his blaster and readies his rifle.

"That things gotta run out of ammo, right?" Kairi asks.

"Not for a few hours. Listen if you can get the speeder to turn around I can take out the drivers." Mando says.

"I'll see what I can do." Kairi says before turning to peer around the other side of the tree she's hiding behind. She spies some debris from the wreckage of a ship, but its quite a distance away. Thinking that if she is quick enough, she can make it behind a piece and draw the hunters attention. She makes a dash for the debris, running as fast as her legs would allow her. However one of the Trandosians, the sniper, notices her and aims his rifle. He fires and just barley misses. Thinking fast, Kairi fires a blizzara a the speeder, causing it to stagger and turn towards her. It opens fire just as she reaches the debris. All that Kairi can hear now is laser fire and the Trandosians arguing, though she can't tell over what. She takes a peak behind cover just in time to see the driver disintegrate into ash. The speeder goes wild and throws the remaining Trandosian off before crashing into the sand.

Kairi slowly comes out of cover to fully see the results. Seeing as how nothing is moving, she makes her way back to the Mandalorian when the sniper Trandosian quickly gets up, raises his rifle and fires. The movement is so quick, Kairi barely blocks the shot with her keyblade, but the sudden force knocks her down.

"Not quite a Mandalorian, but you'll do just fine." He says as he approaches the stunned Kairi. Before he can do anything to her, a laser blast burns through his chest and he falls in front of Kairi. She looks at the source of the blast to see Mando holstering his pistol. He then walks up to Kairi and offers a hand up. She accepts.

"Not bad." He compliments. "Back to the Razor Crest now. We've been gone long enough." The two head back to the ship and are welcomed by the child upon their return. Seeing the child lifts Kairi's spirits a bit. As she plays with the child, Mando heads straight to a computer and began typing something on it.

* * *

'No progress on trandosia.' Mando thinks as he selects his desired option on the Navi-computer. He begins downloading the entire database unto a data pad. Have Kairi look over it, she'll know where to find the sorcerers. He hands her the data pad.

"Look through this. It has all the planets in the galaxy and a short description of them. Maybe it will tell you where to go." He says. She takes it and looks it over. Very quickly she is brought with a confused face.

"Uh, I can't read this language. Is there an english option?" She asks. 'The hell is english?'

"This is galactic basic. Your telling me you can't read that." He says.

"The letters are different from what I understand." She explains. Mando takes back the data pad and switches the language option. Then, the letter convert.

"Hows this?" He asks, handing back the data pad. She looks it over.

"Yes. This I can read." She answers.

"Thats galactic super basic. Its very uncommon used." He explains. 'This girl just keeps getting stranger.' He thinks to himself. "I'm gonna plot a coarse to space station to get fuel. You find out where we're going." He then makes his way up the ladder to the cockpit.

* * *

There were tons of planets on this thing. Kairi wasn't sure if she would get through them all before reaching the space station. She begins browsing around. First the big names: Coruscant, Naboo, Alderran ,to name a few though the last entry was said to be destroyed. She then moved to lower class planets; Felucia, Ryloth, Rodia. She stopped when finding a planet called Scarif. It was said to be a planet filled with strings of islands, much like Destiny Islands. If she was delivered there, she could find her way back. However, it also stated that ever since the Empire, it was nothing more than a wasteland, killing her thoughts pf relief.

That reminded her, she was going to have to read up on this Empire. It seemed like it was something big that happened to the galaxy and just asking about it might make people think suspiciously that she never heard of something as big as whatever it is. She continues searching until she comes across another planet: Jedda. It was said to be a rocky wasteland. A battlefield as it was called. 'This must be the keyblade grave yard.' Kairi thinks. It matches the description perfectly.

"Second times the charm right?" She asks the child who only smiles at her. She heads up the ladder and goes through the door to the cockpit. The Mandalorian is just docking into the station as she arrives.

"What do you got?" He asks.

"A planet called Jedda has a similar description to the Keyblade Graveyard." She says.

"Jedda? Sounds like it alright." He says as he gets out of the pilots chair. "I'm gonna go pay for the fuel. Keep an eye on the kid." He says.

"Will do." Kairi responds. She follows Mando downstair where he exits the ship. Kairi finds the child trying to make its way into its room. Smiling at the adorable scene it is creating, She opens the locker and lifts the child into it. "So, Mando says you have powers to lift objects with your mind, huh?" The child can only nod as it makes a baby noise with it. "I don't know about that but maybe my friends do. They can help you if we find them." The child gives her its full attention. "So, where did Mando find you?" She asks. She was unsure how to keep the conversation going, being that the child couldn't talk. Another question that entered her mind was what the child's name is. Mando never called it by name.

* * *

As Mando walked out of the ship, he saw some mechanisms plug in his ship to be fuelled. He walks up to a droid to which he's supposed to pay.

"Fuel on 15." Mando says to him.

"Dock 15. Yes, and thats a full tank?" It asks him.

"Yes." Mando simply replies, handing over the required credits,

"Thank you. That will be all, unless there is something else you want." The droid says.

"Not today." Mando replies before heading back to his ship. In all honesty, he just wanted to get the hell away from the droid, didn't trust it. He boards his ship, and after awhile takes off. He relays in the coordinates to Jedda. Hopefully this time will bring them more luck.

* * *

Elsewhere on the station, a droid with a bug looking head and a protocol droids body all painted in a dark grey, watches the Razor Crest take off. He takes out a tracking fob and confirms it's his target. He readies his own ship, an old Magna-guard star-fighter, from the clone wars, ready to pursue. There is a bounty on this Mandalorian and its cargo. And 4-LOM is going to collect.


	5. Delay

Upon arriving at Jedda, all that could be seen was rock. There was no plant life, no sign of buildings of any kind, and not any kinds of wildlife in sight. 'But this has to be the place.' Kairi thinks. She just has to find the area where all the key blades were stuck into the ground. The ship continues fly over the surface while to two continue to look for anything, but sadly, nothing.

"I hope you know what we're looking for." Mando says, impatience clear in his voice.

"We're looking for a whole field of key blades wedged into the ground like tombstones." Kairi explains, still not taking her eyes off the endless amounts of nothing.

"I'm sure if there was something like that, the data base would know about it." Mando says. "I don't think its here. In fact, I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist."

"It does exist!" Kairi shouts. "I was there before I was taken!"

"Calm down, kid. It could just be on a different planet. Geonosis is also a wasteland with no life like this." Mando says. Just then, an explosion shakes out from the back of the ship, rattling the three inside. The child lets out a concerned noise that almost sounds like crying.

"What was that?!" Kairi exclaims.

"Someones behind us! They're trying to shoot us down!" Mando exclaims. " I have a plan, but we're gonna have to be on the ground to do it. I need a distraction to land safely."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Kairi asks.

"Do you have any experience in fighting on fast moving vehicles?" Mando asks.

"I'll see what I can do." Kairi says before leaving the cockpit.

"She didn't answer the question." Kairi overhears Mando telling the child. Truth was, she didn't have any experience in that, but did she have much of a choice. She opens the main door of the ship and a large blast of air hits her, pulling her outward from the ship. Kairi remains grounded however and slowly makes her way outside. She looks behind the ship to find the ship attacking them. It was noticeably smaller than their and more jagged looking, and it was still trying to shoot at them.

Kairi then begins looking at the Razor Crest, looking for a way to get atop the ship. She try's jumping and using an aero spell to get higher, but when she jumps, she flys off the ship and hits the wing, ironically getting on top.

"Ow... not as planned." Kairi mutters as she recovers. She looks back at the enemy ship to find it still firing at them. She then gets up and casts a thunder spell, hitting the ship and sending it down.

* * *

"Heh, that actually wen't pretty well." Mando says as he sets the Razor Crest down. When he does so he quickly gets up from the pilots chair. "Stay here." He quickly tells the child. He makes his way down to the landing ramp and attaches his pulse rifle to his back as he exits. He then sees Kairi jump down from the ship. "Nice job." He compliments.

"I would be lying if I said it went off perfectly." Kairi says, massaging her back.

"Lets go investigate the crash." Mando says. They had landed not far from the crash so it was an easy walk. When they got there, they noticed the cockpit was smashed from the inside out. "Take cover!" Mando yells. The two duck behind the ship but no attack comes. Mando uses his thermal vision to see where the pilot may have gone, but he receives nothing.

"I have nothing on thermal, you wouldn't happen to have some sort of find person magic on you?" He asks.

"No. I think we'll just have to wait until he-" Kairi is cut off as a laser blast misses her face by only two inches to the left. "-makes a move first." She finishes. Mando then takes out his pulse rifle.

"Please tell me you have some sort of force field casting thing." Mando says.

"I actually do." Kairi admits.

"Alright. Use it on me. I'll take care of our sniper." He orders. Kairi casts another one of her spells and Mando stands upright and aims his rifle down to where the shot last came. Once the shooter is in sight, they both fire at the same time. The spell protects Mando, however, the other person isn't so lucky. "Quickly." Mando runs towards the shooter with Kairi following.

When the group gets there, they see a downed droid. 'The next part will be all the easier.' Mando thinks as he unholsters his blaster. The droid looks at the group.

"Interesting." It says.

"Really? The interesting part hasn't started yet." Mando says as he aims his blaster at its head.

"No. I find your companion interesting. I've already alerted all other hunters of her. There will be no where to run. You and your friend will die unless you give up the target." It says. Mando then mercilessly blasts it, permanently offlining it.

The two then make their way back to the ship, the child greets them as they enter into the cockpit. Mando pays it little mind while Kairi gives it her attention. Mando looks through the damage report to find that the coolant was ruptured. This would limit their ability to get off Jedda, but left unattended, it would be a problem soon enough. He then readies the ship for take off and exits the atmosphere.

"So, to this Geonosis then?" Kairi asks.

"No. The Razor Crest is damaged, and what I have won't be enough to cover the cost of fixing it. So we're gonna get a quick job to get it fixed." Mando explains.

"What kind of job?" Kairi hesitantly asks.

"We won't know until we see what there is to do." He answers. "I'm setting coarse for Polis Massa. It recently became a base for the bounty hunters guild, though some don't go there often. Its perfect to get work while avoiding more hunters." Once the coordinates are layed in, Mando makes the jump to hyperspace. "Come down here, bring the child." Mando says as he gets out of the chair.

* * *

Kairi picks up the child and follows. She really didn't like the sound of finding a job near the Mandalorian line of work. What if they were sent to kill someone. She shakes this thought as she gets to the lower floor. Mando is standing near the open locker which was the child's room.

"First, its bed time for that thing." He says. Kairi then places the child in its room.

"Have a nice sleep." Kairi smiles.

"Goodnight you little womp-rat." Mando says before closing the locker. Kairi watches as he walks to a different locker on the ship. This one looked more traditional then the futuristic opening door fo the childs room. There, Mando takes out what looks likes some kind of leather armour but she can't tell for sure. "But this on." He throws the clothes to her.

"Wha- why?" Kairi asks.

"The pink makes you stand out to much, and we don't want to attract attention. And besides, it will offer up more protection then what you're wearing." He says before leaving for the cockpit. Kairi couldn't really deny any of those points besides the fact that her current clothes did serve as protection against the darkness, even though she didn't need it since she is immune. She decides that it would be possible and best to simple put it on overtop her current garments. The once she does this, she looks in the mirror which was conveniently in the same room as her. She looked like a real mercenary. 'I guess thats the point' she thinks as she makes her way up to the cockpit. 'Now the only thing I have to worry about is this job' She thinks as she enters the cockpit.

When she does, she sees the Mandalorian just putting his helmet back on.

"We're coming up on Polis massa. Its a base on an astroid near the Mustafar system. Not many know of its existence. It was once a base for the rebellion back when they were fighting the Empire. It was abandoned just before the battle of Jakku." He explains before the ship drops out of hyperspace. Kairi can then see, in the field of astroids, a building built onto one of said astroids. This is Polis massa. The Razor Crest makes it way towards the facility and lands inside one of the many hangers it has.

"Well, lets get started." Kairi breathes.


	6. Black Sun

**AN**:** I will be ignoring MOST (not all) of ReMind for this and all my other KH fics because it wouldn't work for them.**

Stepping out of the Razor Crest, Kairi was free to take in the space station of Polis Massa. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to take in. The hanger was all just grey with a few ventilation shafts and lights to break it up. Even with those lights, the hanger and the hallway that the pair soon entered. This hallway eventually led to what looked like a command centre with the entire joint being worked by droids that seemed to be cataloging previously completed jobs and monitoring new and ongoing ones.

Besides the droids, there was no one else there other than the two of them. 'Mando wasn't kidding when he said people rarely come here.' Kairi thinks. Eventually, the two walk up to one of the droids doing his job.

"Ah. It has been a few weeks since someone has come here for work. That is why you are here I assume." It says to them.

"Yes. I need a job thats not too far from here. And after that, I'm gonna need some repairs for my ship." Mando explains.

"I understand your situation. It isn't uncommon here." The droid says. He then begins searching his data base for potential jobs. "Ah. Here is one nearby. The guilds IG droid factory on Mustafar has been taken by the Black Sun. Should you rid of the Black Sun so we can have our factory back, we will pay you double of what repairs cost here."

"Rid of them how?" Kairi silently asks.

"It does not matter. So long as they are not on guild property." The droid responds. "Once you have retaken the factory, contact the guild here so we may send security droids to it."

"I understand." Mando responds. "Will that be all?" He asks.

"If you die, please contact us so we can send in a replacement." The droid says. Kairi can only give it a weird look, she assumed that under the helmet, Mando was doing the same.

"I'll be sure to do that." Mando responds, a small hint of sarcasm in his voice. The pair then head back to the Razor Crest. "I hope you don't plan on chiming in like that if we find ourselves in a similar situation." Mando says to her on the way back.

"Why?" Kairi asks.

"I understand if you don't want to kill people, but others won't. If it weren't a droid, the client would question our ability to do the job. So next time, I will do the talking." Mando explains.

"I... understand." Kairi says. The two then reach the Razor Crest. Once inside, Mando takes off and lays in the coordinates for Mustafar.

"Now listen, if the Black Sun has taken the factory, we should expect at least a decent defence. Once they see that I'm a Mandalorian, they'll know we were sent by the guild." Mando explains. "So, I'm gonna send you in to distract them. Tell them that your here to deliver more weapons. Can you do that?" Kairi wasn't sure. She never really communicated with any "Bad guys" Except for when the organization would monologue on whatever, meaning they would basically carry the conversation. Deciding she needed to try now, at least in case a similar situation came in the future, she provided her answer.

"I'll do it." Kairi responds.

"Good. They'll attempt to take you inside to talk to the contraband inspector. Thats when we strike." Mando continues. "I'll come out of the ship and attack. When they start focusing on me, you take out the guards next to you and begin attacking the defences. I recommend doing something big for that last part."

"I have just the thing in mind." Kairi confidently responds.

"Good. Once the outer defences are down, we'll move to the inside. The Black Sun usually focuses most of its defences on the exterior, so it shouldn't be a problem." Mando says. "Then, we contact the guild, fly back to Polis Massa and get payed and fixed before the child wakes up."

"Thats a good plan." Kairi compliments. Mando then, silently turns back to the controls.

"We're coming up on Mustafar. Get ready." Mando says. Upon dropping out of hyperspace, Kairi sees a dark red planet. The planet gave off a feeling of darkness that she sensed, heartless could be there, but she could feel it could also be something different. Possibly something worse. Once in the atmosphere, she can see what the surface of the planet looked. Lava flowed everywhere as it came down hundreds upon hundreds of volcanos. What ever wasn't lava was blackened stone caused by the intense heat of the planet. It trumped the Keyblade graveyard and realm of darkness as the darkest, most unsettling place she had ever seen.

"What happened here?" Kairi asks, as she looks around the surface more.

"No one knows." Mando replies. "I've heard there was a civilization here once that somehow caused the planet to become what it is now. I don't know if it is true." Eventually, a building hanging off one of the many volcanos comes into sight. The ship lands on the landing platform of the installation as multiple security lights follow it. "Hurry." Mando reminds as they both make their way out of the cockpit. "Remember. Act natural, or they'll get suspicious." Kairi then makes it to the exit and opens the door to exit while Mando hides from sight.

There were several guards in a dull gold coloured armour with helmets that concealed their faces. The helmets gave off an eerie green glow where the eyes would be. They escorted a man without armour but wearing attire the same colour scheme of the guards. Since he did not have a helmet his face was visible. The man had dark green skin and a black goatee. He then spoke in a deep voice.

"Why have you come here?" His face gives of the expression of light confusion.

"Uh, I've come to deliver more weapons." She tells them, somehow keeping her cool.

"Very well. I assume you have a manifest." He asks.

"Yes." She takes out the data pad that Mando had handed her before she left.

"Come inside. We'll get this verified." He said, leading the guards and her back into the building. The guards on the catwalks that sprawled around the landing platforms had now taken their attention off the Razor Crest and were now focused on Kairi. Before they could reach inside, the sound a familiar pulse rifle goes off, and the guards turn to find Mando with his pulse rifle as he fired on another guard.

"A stowaway! Get him!" One of the guards shouts. The guards now scramble to get to their previous defensive positions while Mando shoots at them with deadly accuracy, completely forgetting about Kairi. Just as planned. Kairi then summons Destinys Embrace and holds it up to the air. She was told by Merlin, that this spell had never been executed before by any previous keyblade wielder before her. The running theory was the reason only she could pull it off was because she was a princess of heart. While Kairi executed this move many times during training, she never actually used it in a real combat situation so she had no idea how effective it would actually be.

Her keyblade carries her up into the air where multiple light magic projectiles spawn. They rain down on the guards near her with a few light blasts seeking out targets on the catwalks. As they rain down, Kairi goes down with them to see the fruits of her labour. No one was killed, thank Kingdom Hearts, and everyone that was hit was currently knocked out. However, there still where many more guards firing on Mando, so the job wasn't over yet.

She fires a blizzara spell at one of the steel beams holding up the catwalk and then performs multiple dash strikes across the hit area, causing it to break, and sending all the Black Sun forces falling down unto the platform where luckily, the impact knocks them out. By then, the defences are down and Mando has caught up to Kairi meaning the two were free to move into the interior.

The first thing the two see inside is a stopped assembly line of droids with weird canister shaped heads. Before the two can take anything else in, two more guards run around the corner, firing their blasters. Kairi deflects the incoming blasts while Mando quickly dispatches the two guards with his own blaster.

"Not much left." He says before moving on, Kairi following him. Very quickly, the two reach what seemed to be the command centre for the factory. Inside were two more guards, one killed by Mando and the other knocked out by Kairi, and another green man similar to the first just with a beard instead of a goatee.

"What is this!" He demands as he holds up his hands in fear.

"We're taking back this factory." Mando impassively says as he holds the man at gun point.

"The factory on Black Sun territory!" The man shouts.

"Just cause you live on this rock doesn't mean you own it. You take from the guild, it would be stupid not to expect consequences." Mando replies. The man doesn't argue this any further.

"What will you do with me?" He asks.

"Just this." Mando says before cuffing him with some binders Kairi swore he didn't have before. "The guild can decide whats next." Mando then turns his back to him and radios the guild.

"What of you?" The man asks Kairi. "You don't look like a bounty hunter, why are you here?"

"None of your business." Kairi says, pointing her keyblade at him.

"Definitely not a bounty hunter." The man silently chuckles. Mando then gets of his call.

"You know, we don't exactly have to keep him conscious." He says. Kairi then takes this as a signal to knock him out.

The two then drag the man to the platform where they see a ship landing followed by multiple of the same type of droid seen in the factory filing out and dragging away the guards Kairi knocked out. Soon, one of the droid running things on Polis Massa comes out to talk with the two. One of the droids, the IG units, takes their prisoner away before the Polis Massa droid talks to them.

"Well done. The guild very much appreciates having you take prisoners. They will be used well." It tells them. "Talk to the droid that has given you your assignment. He will pay you."

"I understand." Mando says before walking to his ship with Kairi following.

"That wasn't so bad." Kairi says.

"I know. Lucky we got an easy job." Mando replies as the two head into the ship. There, they take off and fly back to Polis Massa. They them make their way back to the droid that had first given them the assignment.

"Well done." It says as it recognizes them. "Seeing as how you took prisoners, you will be paid extra. Also, repairs on your ship will begin. They will be finished at noon tomorrow."

"I see." Mando says as he takes the credits presented to him by the droid. 'A thank you would be a better response.' Kairi thinks until she is shaken by her mind by the droid.

"You credits miss..." The droid begins.

"Kairi." Kairi tells it as she takes the currency.

"I wish you luck on your next job." It says before the two leave.

* * *

As it watches them leaving, the droid turns back to its console. It begins making a new entry for the guild. Using footage from its own memory core and the name given to him, the droid officially adds Kairi to the bounty hunters guild.

"If the first job is completed, the person is granted access into the guild." The droid recites the rule of the guild to itself before turning back to its more traditional dutys.


	7. Mind Tricks

The two make it back to the ship where, the child still hasn't woken up yet.

"So, what now?" Kairi asks.

"Now, we rest." Mando says before pulling a panel down on the wall, replacing the small, sort of, couch with a small bed. "The repairs won't be done until tomorrow, and we've worked our asses of today, so I'd say we deserve it." He says before climbing the ladder back up to the higher floor.

Once he is out of sight, Kairi figures out how to turn off the lights and allows her mind to drift of to sleep.

After awhile, a loud alarm blares from outside the ship, waking Kairi and the child, as can be heard from its crying.

"Whats going on." Mando demands as he appears, still with his armour on.

"I don't know, it must be something outside." Kairi says as she takes the child in her arms, trying to calm it down. Mando opens the door to reveal that the airlock has been blocked by a door and all the lights have turned red. "Please tell me this is just a drill."

"Guild doesn't have drills." Mando replies as he takes out his blaster. "Bring the kid, come on." Mando heads out into the hanger, Kairi following with the child, who has just calmed down. Moving into the first hallway, the lights are also red, making it even harder to see than when they were their previous colour. "Stay close." Mando orders as he slowly makes his way through the hallway. Kairi summons her key blade incase something tries to come up behind her.

Eventually, the two make their way to the command centre where they find it completely in shambles. Among all the forcully deactivated droids lie many shadow heartless which had now taken notice of them.

"How is this possible? Did someone smuggle these in?" Mando asks.

"I don't think so. Heartless can appear anywhere they want." Kairi explains.

"Thats a problem." Mando states as he readies to fire on said heartless. Before he can, a thundaga destroys all the heartless in the room. "Was that you?" Mando asks.

"No." Kairi says, excitement filling her. She then sees a neo shadow quicky spawn beside Mando and was ready to attack. "Look out!" She exclaims before Mando quickly turns to see the attacker, he is unable to shoot it fast enough, but before the heartless can lay a claw on him, a familiar looking key blade slices through it. After the heartless evaportes, the saviour can be seen clearly. It was Sora, just as he looked when Kairi last saw him with his signature Kingdom Key at his side.

"Friend of yours?" Mando asks.

"Yes." Kairi contains her excitement. "Sora!" She finally calls out.

"Kairi!" He calls back. If she wasn't carrying the child at the time, she would've pulled Sora into a hug. "I'm so glad your okay." He says to.

"Im glad your okay too." She says. "This is Mando. He helped me after Xemnas took me. Mando this is Sora, one of my closest friends."

"Nice to meet you." He nods to Sora.

"Sora, do you know what happened after I was taken?" She asks him.

"I don't think nows the time." Mando cuts in. "We have to get out of here." Its is then a snarling sound is heard.

"What is that?" Sora asks as he readies himself for a fight.

"I... recognize that sound." Kairi says.

"Trandosian." Mando finishes. Right after he says that, said trandosian walks into view. Before he spots the four, he is quickly shot by Mando. "Hurry! Find the controls to lift the lockdown!" Mando demands as more trandosians find the group and begin firing. The three make their way behind a console to take cover from the blaster fire. "I'll cover you. Find the lockdown override."

"I'm coming with you." Sora says before to the two get up and fire back at the hunters. Meanwhile, Kairi places down the child behind the console.

"Stay down here. We'll make it out of this. I promise." She says before rising out of cover to look through the controls. None of what she saw looked like what was needed. But before she can look any further, the electronics in the panel shut down. Kairi looks up to see a trandosian right on the other side of the panel, clutching a handful of wires.

"Your not going anywhere." He says as his slit eyes pierce Kairi's own. She quickly bats him away with Destinys Embrace before hitting him with a firaga. She then turns to the other battle just in time to see Mando get tackled by another trandosian into another room. She then looks to see Sora taking on the small armada of trandosians all by himself. He was alternating between close range attacks and spells flawlessly, successfully beating most of the forces. Just as all seems won, a trandosians is able to jump Sora and holds him down to the ground.

"Sora!" She exclaims as she aims Destinys Embrace to fire another firaga spell at the offending trandosian. Before she can do so, the hunter grabs Sora and holds him in front of him.

"Kairi! Get him!" Sora yells. Kairi hesitates, not wanting to hit Sora or have him get caught in the explosion. Before she can do anything, the trandosian fires his blaster through Sora and hits Kairi's leg, forcing her unto the ground.

"Useless." The alien says as he throws Sora on the ground. Kairi can barely think with the pain in her leg, but after awhile, her mind focuses on Sora. Was he alive after that laser went through him! The trandosian is now in front of Kairi looking down at her. He picks her up by the neck and lifts her into the air. "Useless. Like you always have been." 'Wait, how does he know about me?' Kairi thinks. 'It must be one of the organization members in disguise'

"Who... are you?" Kairi chokes out.

"That isn't important." He says as he levels his blaster pistol with Kairi's heart.

* * *

Next think Kairi knew, she woke up in a silent gasp aboard the Razor Crest. Her leg was no longer in pain. Taking a closer look, it hadn't been shot. 'The whole thing must have been a dream.' She concludes, but also on the verge of crying from her mind playing such a cruel trick on her. Having Sora find her when in reality, he has yet to do that. Not to mention she had to see him get hurt because of her, even if it wasn't the real Sora

Before letting any tears out, she feels a small hand grasp her arm. Looking to the hand she finds the child doing what she thought was attempting to comfort her. To her surprise, it was actually very effective. The tension and sadness from the dream just seemed to disappear, but she couldn't place why.

"Thank you." Kairi whispers to the child, to which it only smiles at her. After a few minutes of this, she picks up the child and places it back in its locker. "See you in the morning." She smiles before closing the locker and heading to sleep herself.

Luckily, she had no further nightmares for the rest of the night. Kairi figured it may have something to do with the child's power that Mando keeps talking about.


	8. The Search Continues

The next morning, as Mando was off somewhere in the station getting more supplies, Kairi was in the Razor Crest keeping the child company, while also reading up on the history of the galaxy. She first learned of what the book called the clone war. One political group known as the Separatists believed the other, known as the Republic, to be corrupt, thus they broke off and soon a war began. It was then Kairi noticed Mando's history logs were incomplete, as there were holes throughout the stories going forward. One being, the logs never really specified how the war began, only that it started with the first battle of Geonosis where the Separatists used Battle droids as their main infantry troops while the Republic used Clone troopers.

It then goes on to state a few of the battles in said Clone war, especially one of the last battle known as the siege of Mandalore. 'Weird' Kairi thought. 'So, Mando's named after the planet? Or is it just a nickname or something like that?' Soon, she reads about how the Empire took over after that and it switched the Republics mission from keeping the peace to enforcing it, and the fact while doing this it enslaved whole species to work for them most notably the Wookies and Ugnaughts. Kairi found them hypocritical and once reading on what they did to enforce the peace, she then thought of them as near Xehanort levels of bad, possibly even worse. She then reads on of the rise of the rebellion and how they overthrew the Empire which now lead into present day.

Having a basic understanding of recent history and some alien species such as the previously mentioned Ugnaughts and Wookies. Kairi belived she was better prepared to be in this world... or universe, however it worked.

Just as she put the logs back in their place, Mando returns and heads straight to the cockpit without a word. The engines power up as Kairi takes the child and joins him in said cockpit.

"Whats the rush?" She asked him.

"We're on a guild facility. Sooner or later, someone will show up to take the child. Or, one of the droids will get the order that I'm wanted and send the IG units to do it." Mando explains as he pulls out of the hanger bay.

"So... where do we go to now?" Kairi asks.

"To Geonosis. You said we're looking for a desert wastland, thats the perfect place." Mando explains.

"Right. The first clone wars battle was there." Kairi remembers outloud.

"Two battles were fought there, but a lot of people forget the second." Mando says as he jumps to hyperspace.

* * *

**Nervaro**

Greef Carga sighed as he entered the building for what seemed like the hundredth time, under a storm trooper escort. Ever since The Mandalorian took the package, the Imperial in charge never seemed to leave him alone. Just what did he want with the damn thing anyway. Soon, he was seated with the old man and discussing progress on finding the child.

"I do have some new information." Greef tell the imp.

"Please. Do not withhold." The imp tells him.

"I have reports that The Mandalorian had stopped of at Polis Massa for repairs. Our droids did not have the order to act at the time so they believed he was still with the guild." He explains.

"And the child?"

"Though he did not come out of the ship, he was there." He confirms. "Also, a new guild member has been entered in the system from the same location. She was accompanying the Mandalorian."

"And who is this "new member?"" After the imp asks, Greef sets down a bounty puck and activates it.

"She's called Kairi. No last name was mentioned, but doing a background check... she doesn't exist." He answers.

"Does this... Kairi pose any threat? She does not look dangerous."

"That depends on how you look at it. Mando had come there to get a job and the girl tagged along. They were supposed to reclaim guild property from the Black Sun, they succeeded and prisoners where captured curtesy of this girl. Whats significant though is that the prisoners were almost over half the force that was sent there to guard it." Greef explains. "She doesn't seem to kill, but that doesn't mean she won't. And if she is in the mood, she could possibly put down a lot of my hunters with ease."

The imp is silent for a moment, thinking on what he has just been told. He eventually responds. "Whoever this Kairi is, i'm sure she can't be as dangerous as our runaway Mandalorian. I want more hunters, but not just that. I want better hunters." He demands. Greef inwardly sighs. The same damn order the last few times he was here.

"Well, your in luck." Greef tells him. "I've just got one of the best hunters in the galaxy contracted. He should be waiting outside now." With that, the imperial motions to one of the troopers to let the hunter in. He returns with a trandosian in a yellow flight suit carrying a rebly v10 rifle. "I would like to introduce you to Bossk. I believe he was once in the empires empoy."

"Indeed he was. Tell me bounty hunter, what assurance can you offer that you will complete the job." the imp asks.

"... I've captured an elite division of rebel soldiers all by myself. A Mandalorian and a girl will be nothing compared to that." Bossk answers in his slithery voice. The imp smiles at this. He was well aware of the story, it was one of the empires greatest victories.

"I trust you will not disappoint." He says.

* * *

Coming out of hyperspace, Kairi could now see Geonosis. It was much like Jedda, except the planet looked more orange and there was a ring orbiting around it. The Razor Crest then begins its descent. Upon getting to the surface, it looked more of the same as Jedda, except more... orangy.

Rather than fly around looking for the keyblades, Mando lands the ship almost as soon as he can.

"Why are we stopping?" Kairi asks as he exits the cockpit. She follows him down unto the lower floor and out the ship.

"Theres something I gotta... see." Mando explains. He then hands Kairi a strange device. Upon closer inspection, Kairi determined they were an advanced version of binoculars. "Look for your gave-yard. Keep the kid out of trouble. I'll be back." And with that, he walks off towards one of the mountains of rock, only this one had a door in it. 'Must have been from the Separatists.' Kairi thought as she turns towards the child, staying close to her.

"Don't worry." She tells it. "I don't think we'll be out here for long." She then focuses on using the binoculars to find the keyblade grave-yard.

* * *

Stepping inside, Mando actives his flood lights to see the entrance to what used to be a droid factory. Moving in, he passes through another door to find the actual factory completely dormant. Around 30 years ago this factory would have been rich with activity making robots with no other purpose then to shoot and destroy. The section Mando was currently in was one that produced B1 battle droids, the most common on the front line of the clone wars. There were a few incomplete B1s still there, never to be activated.

Moving closer into the factory was another assembly line lined with incomplete droidekas. Going deeper, there was what used to be a meeting room for the Separatists. Beyond that was a few holding cells, completely empty. Then it was back to the droid production line, this time with B2 battle droids. They were better known as super battle droids. The same model was responsible for raiding Mandos village all those years ago. For decimating everything in their path without reason. For murdering his parents and almost killing him. Though it has been years, Mando never forgot and never let go of the anger towards them and any other droid.

He wanted to tear down the remaining B2s in tons of what would be painful ways if they were online. Shoot them, slice them, whatever. But whatever he did, it would only be a waste of time. It would be better to let these droids rust. Sensing there was nothing here, Mando turns to leave. Then the lights of the factory come on, though thankfully nothing comes online. As the lights flicker and struggle to remain lit, he wonders what could have triggered this. The facility couldn't have some kind of presence detector or the lights would have come on when he entered. Then, both exits to the portion of the B2 assembly line seal shut.

"Well... fuck." Mando sighs.

* * *

As Kairi looks around, getting the hang of using the binocs, as they are called, she is distracted by the child pulling on her leg.

"What is it?" Kairi asks, giving it her full attention. The child simply uses his tiny hands to point in a direction. Kairi then turns the binocs in that direction to spot a sandstorm coming their way. This could complicate things. "Come on. Lets go tell Mando." Kairi says as she puts the binocs on her belt, picks up the child, and runs into the door Mando entered. As she gets inside, the door closes on its own. She takes the child further into the factory to find an inactive assembly line filled with strange, tan coloured droids. 'Separatist droids.' Kairi guesses. 'They may have been coloured white years ago.' she also thinks as she imagines what they would have looked like all those years ago, unaware that besides the dust, that was it.

The doors then seal shut around her, leaving no way to get further into the factory of out of it.

"Hmm. The door must be malfunctioning." Kairi thinks aloud. She was no electrician so she had to find another way out besides wiring the door to work or something like that. Luckily for her, there was no rush. She closed the door to the Razor Crest before running off so it would be safe from the storm and if Mando was still inside, so should he. "Help me find a way out?" Kairi asks the child to which it nods and slowly walks off to look. Kairi found the scene adorable and couldn't help but smile as she watches him walk off. Kairi then turns to her own search for an escape when a thought crosses her mind.

She got why the lights were on, Mando probably turned them on when he entered but what about the doors? Unless Mando was watching her and closing and opening the doors at will, which she highly doubted, why would they do... just what they did. Sure it could be a simple malfunction, but both doors? Unlikely. As she searched Kairi kept the possibility in her mind that she wasn't alone in this factory.


	9. The Factory

After a quick search, the child comes up with nothing and makes its way back to Kairi. Luckily for it, Kairi has found a way out. Theres no telling where it might lead them or even if its safe, but the only way to get out is to make their way through the actual assembly line of the droids.

"Come on little guy, I've got us a way out." Kairi says before scooping up the child in her left arm and then jumping down unto the assembly line. She then began walking in the direction of where the droids would leave once they were finished, at least she thought.

Walking through, she noticed several dangerous machines lined the assembly line currently inactive like multiple crushing machines and some weird welding arms. As she made her way through, multiple Shadow and soldier heartless appeared in her way. Thinking fast, Kairi summons her keyblade and slashes away an incoming shadow. 'This is going to be hard to fight with the child.' She thinks as she stands her ground.

* * *

Mando turns on his thermal imaging to see if anyone else is nearby. Nothing. He then looks for any way of escape when he hears something behind him. He quickly turns around and draws his blaster before getting tackled and dropping his blaster to another trandosian. This one wearing a yellow flight suit as opposed to the brownish stuff trandosians traditionally wear. The two engage in a fist fight until Mando can reach his vibro knife, in which he attempts to stab the attacker, but he holds it back.

"I was expecting more from a Mandalorian." He hisses.

"Give it a few minutes. You won't be disappointed." Mando replies, head butting the trandosian and giveing him time to recover his blaster. It is then the assembly line begins to function again. The machine groan as they continue their function with minimal difficulty despite the years past.

"This will make things a lot more intresting." The trandosian exclaims. 'He had to have activated everything before starting the fight.' Mando thinks. He then shoots at the trandosian, prompting him to run for cover while Mando jumps down unto the assembly line, providing his own cover fire while doing so.

* * *

Kairi blocks a soldiers scratch attack with her keyblade, just barely not losing her grip. She was more used to two handed combat, but the child ensured that was not happening unless it were to get hurt. Then, the assembly line springs to life, making loud squealing sounds as they come to life. Kairi sets back, avoiding one of the crushers before it comes down on her. 'Things are never getting easier.' She thought. Then she has an idea.

Her physical offensive might be handicapped but her magic isn't. She can fight with that while she avoids all the deathtraps and oncoming heartless attacks. She fires two firagas at the two nearest heartless and jumps past the first crusher before casting a thundaga, hitting multiple heartless and moving past the second crusher. She stops to avoid a third crusher and hits a shadow with another firaga before rushing past the crusher. She repeats this process, each time avoiding crushers and heartless while attacking the latter, until she comes across a visible hallway leading away from the assembly line.

She jumps over to it and rushes to the other side where she finds a door. Upon closer inspection, she finds the door is locked.

"Your about to see something awesome." She tells the child as she steps back and points Destinys Embrace at the door. The keyblades tip is illuminated by some kind of light while the door shines with a similar light in the shape of a keyhole. Then, her keyblade shoots a beam of light into the keyhole causing the door to finally open. After that, Kairi spares a look on the child's face to see it staring in awe and excitement at the light show. Before she can move on she hears a voice.

"Kid?" It asks. It was Mando, but it sounded like it was coming through a speaker of some sort. she looks around to find nothing that could produce the sound. She then looks back at the child to find it pointing at her waist. She looks down to see it is pointing directly on some cylinder object on her belt. "Kid?" Mando asks again, confirming his voice was coming from the object. She takes it off her belt to find only one button on it, which she assumed was for transmitting.

"Yeah, I'm here." She says.

"Good, because some bounty hunter has followed us here, locked down the plant and started the factory." He tells her. "Get to a ship and fly to the Razor Crest. There has to be something left in the hanger."

"Wait, I don't entirely know how to fly a ship." She tells him. She had a little Gummi ship pilot training, but that was only enough to get by. The ships the Separatists use could fly differently to the ones shes trained on.

"Just figure it out. Only thing not to do is kill your self or damage my ship." Mando says. Having to accept this Kairi walks through the door to find another hallway going perpendicular to the one she was just in. She decides to go left and makes her way to where ever it lead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mando had just finished telling Kairi what to do while avoiding crushers and welding arms. From that point on, it looked like a safe ride to where ever the droids are dropped off. He then gets hit in the back from a sniper rifle, knocking him to the ground and almost throwing him off the conveyer belt into the molten lava below.

He turns to find the trandosian with a relby v10 in hand, slowly making his way towards him.

"Fight me Mandalorian! Unless you are a coward." He demands.

"If you got any sort of intelligence, lizard, you'd know Mandalorians are no cowards." He tells him. The trandosian puts his rifle on his back using the attached strap before going into a pouncing stance. Mando takes out his vibro knife and readies for attack. The trandosian pounces, stopping Mando from stabbing him and sending him back to the ground. He holds Mandos arm down as he reaches for his throat but Mando activates his flamethrower and hits the trandosians feet with it, causing him to jump away from the sudden heat.

"Your better than the other lizards I've killed." Mando notices.

"So. You haven't heard of me." The trandosian says. "Strange for such a notable guild member. I am Bossk. I've been killing for the guild since before the clone war, in the honour of the score keeper. Your are next." He pounces again, this time slashing at Mando with his claws but Mando simply avoids these until he is eventually struck and cut in his leg. "Beskar armour doesn't make you invincible." Bossk taunts.

"You talk a lot to your targets." Mando shoots back before throwing his knife into Bossk's shoulder and punching him in the face, knocking him onto the ground. "If you came in here with only a sniper rifle and your claws, you've clearly never fought a Mandalorian before."

"Thats why I bring more... effective tools." Bossk says before throwing a grenade at Mando causing him to quickly get clear of the blast radius. To his dismay, it does not explode, rather it releases a poisonous gas called dioxis. Mando runs away from the cloud of gass only to be hit in the back again with the sniper rifle. He turns back to find Bossk emerge from the cloud with his shoulder completely healed. Trandosians are not only immune to dioxis, it heals them. "You say your not a coward. Yet you run." He says as he leaps atop Mando and begins to strangle him.

"It... is... strategy." Mando says before throwing Bossk of him and off the conveyer belt. He looks down to see if he had survived but the smoke coming from the lava prevents him from getting a good look.

If Bossk is alive, it will take him awhile to climb back up, leaving plenty of time for him to escape.

* * *

At the end of the hallway, Kairi finds the hanger and to her luck, a blue and grey shuttle with a singular wing coming up the top waits looking completely intact.

"Things are starting to look up." She says to the child as she walks towards it. "Unless of coarse, I crash the ship."

"Halt." She hears. She turns to find many of the same droids from the conveyer belt aiming their blasters at her. They must have been droids completed from the factories reactivation. "You are in a restricted area. Surrender to the Separatist alliance." The lead one orders.

"Uh, sorry. I'm just going to borrow your ship for awhile. Uh, I'll bring it back." Kairi says.

"Negative. The Seperatist data core doesn't recognize you as- wait! I can't connect to the data core! Can any of you?" The lead one asks its companions only to get multiple head shakes and no's. "I'll call it in with command." Kairi takes this opportunity to put the child down.

"Go to the ship and wait for me." She whispers to it, prompting the little guy to make its way towards it.

"I can't connect with them either." The lead droid says.

"The comms must be down." Another one says.

"Wait, this could mean an attack!" The lead droid deduces and aims his rifle Kairi, prompting the others to do the same. Kairi summons Destinys Embrace, ready to fight.

"Is that a jedi?" One droid asks.

"I don't know. I never seen one." Another says.

"It must be... uh I think." Another suggests.

"Take her down." The lead one orders. The droids then begin collectively firing their blasters.


	10. Till Our Paths Cross

As the droids fired, Kairi used reflect as quick as she could before diving behind a nearby crate for cover.

"Forward!" The lead droid announces, leading to multiple loud marching sounds as the droids advanced. Kairi looked over and saw the child hiding safely behind one of the landing skids of the shuttle. No need to hold back now. She gets out from her cover and dashes towards the droids, deflecting a few laser blasts before casting thundaga and destroying a huge number of the small squad of droids.

"I wasn't made for this!" One of the droids shouted as he aimlessly shot everywhere, hoping to hit their attacker.

"How would you know? We were just born 2 minutes ago." A different one argues. The two are then destroyed from swipes of Destinys Embrace.

"Would you like to change your plans?" Kairi asks the surviving droids. The 7 or so remaining stand for a moment before one runs like hell out of the room. "Thats comforting." Kairi sighs before destroying the remainder with a single cast of thundaga. She turns towards the ship before eyeing a strange ball roll up in her path and unfold into a slightly larger droid. The droid is then encompassed in a blue circular field before opening fire on Kairi. She reflects a few bolts before the explosive bolts knocks her onto her back. She gets back up and fires a firaga which is absorbed by the blue field, better known as a force field.

The droid advances on Kairi, still firing its guns, so Kairi hides behind the crate again until she notices a slowdown on the droids firing. Looking up, she sees one of its guns appear to be jammed, forcing it to use only one of them causing a slower rate of fire. Taking this opportunity, Kairi jumps out from her cover and rushes the droid, evading its blaster bolts with ease. When she reaches the droid, she performs a move called seven wishes, which causes her to perform multiple dash attacks in quick succession. These attacks cause Kairi to move through the shield and attack the droid directly. It turns out that with out its shield, it is pretty weak, so the multiple dash attacks ended up being over kill.

When this is finished, Kairi looks to the child again, to find it now entering the shuttle. 'Better do the same before more droids show up.' She thinks before bolting toward the shuttle. She rushes in and quickly takes a seat next to the already seated child. How did he got on the high seat? We'll never know.

"I can do this." Kairi tells herself before attempting to power on the ship. The switch she flips works and the ship springs to life, amazingly without difficulty. "Okay. Now taking off." Kairi says before grabbing the two control sticks and tilting them up, causing the ship to go up. She looks in the ships interior to see the boarding ramp still up. "Opps." She says to herself while frantically looking for the button or switch to close it. As she does so, the child slowly face palms as he watches the display.

Eventually Kairi finds the button and tilts the control sticks forward, causing the ship to exit the hanger

* * *

"Hey guys! I finally unjammed my gun!" The droid that left arrives in time to see the ship leave. "What?" He then looks around to see his fallen brethren. "Oh." He sighs.

* * *

Kairi attempts to turn right by shifting the left stick in the direction. To her surprise, this actually causes the ship itself to tilt to a ninety degree angle.

"Are the controls inverted?" She asks no one. she tries again with the right stick and the ship turns as planned. After this, she levels out again. "Okay. I got this." She assures the child. "I wonder what else this can do." She starts by pressing down the two buttons on the control sticks. The result is the front cannons firing on a nearby stone spire. "Good to know, that could come in handy. What about this?" She reaches for a lever above her, before she activates whatever it is, she sees the label 'hyperdrive'. It would probably be a bad idea to activate it here. "You know what, I'll just stop touching things." She finally child lets out a very silent sigh of relief.

Soon, the two find the Razor Crest and begin landing right next to it. When touching down, a loud crunch sound can be heard.

"What was that?" Kairi asks before grabbing the child and opening the boarding ramp. Once outside she sees what she's forgetting. "Right... the lander gear." She sighs. Making nothing of it Kairi takes the child into the Razor Crest and places it back in its locker. "Stay here I'm just gonna... redo the landing so Mando doesn't see how I messed up." She walks outside and heads for the shuttle.

Upon reaching the shuttle, before going inside, she gets a feeling and so summons her key blade just in time to block a sniper shot, though the force still knocks Kairi to the ground. She looks up to see a trandosian in a yellow jumpsuit walk into view with a rifle hung over his shoulders.

"You're my only obstacle to getting the package and setting a trap for the Mandalorian." He says as he approaches.

"I don't think so!" Kairi shouts to him.

"I disagree." He says before throwing something at Kairi, something that immediately starts spewing some sort of gas. What ever it is its bad because Kairi starts coughing uncontrollably as her insides feel like they're burning inside out. "Don't feel bad little girl. Dioxis kills the best warriors, besides us trandosians." The gas has stopped, but it doesn't matter as it has already done its job. Kairi falls to the ground, still coughing as the trandosian walks right past her, towards the ship.

Using all the energy she can muster, Kairi raises her keyblade and casts cureaga on herself and the pain fades away. Taking the opportunity, Kairi shoots a firaga at the trandosians exposed back, severely burning him. He then slowly gets back up and faces Kairi.

"How?! You were finished!" He shouts.

"Theres a lot you don't know about me, hunter." Kairi retorts.

"Its Bossk. Remember it, cause it'll be the last name you hear!" Bossk leaps at Kairi, knocking her to the ground. She try's in vain to get the lizard off. Bossk the wraps his claws around her neck. "Nighty night." He taunts. Before a blaster shot rings out through the desert and the trandosian falls limp. Pushing him of herself, Kairi looks to see her saviour holstering his blaster.

"Thanks." She says.

"Nice landing." Mando teases as he walks up to her.

"How did he find us?" She asks him. Mando meanwhile searches the body and finds two beeping devices. "What are those?"

"Tracking fobs. One's for the kid and the others for... you." He says.

"Me? How?" Kairi asks.

"I don't know exactly how these things work. Point now is, that it isn't safe for you to travel with me anymore." Mando explains.

"So, all the other time did constitute as safe?" Kairi sarcastically asks. To this, Mando actually lets out a chuckle before getting serious again.

"No, but now the guild will be all over you too." He explains. "Besides, I'm sure this grave yard your looking doesn't exist. It sould be better if we travel separately."

"But how?" She asks. "I don't have a ship."

"Yeah you do." He points to the Separatist shuttle. "Its old but it still works. You can fly some place like Naboo and easily settle down, or you can continue on your impossible mission. Meanwhile, I'll get the guilds attention somewhere else and make it apparent that your not associated with me anymore. It'll at least get ninety-nine percent of the hunters of your back."

"I can't just leave you!" She exclaims.

"Your not. We're just taking different paths. Keep the suit and the com-link. I'll contact you if I ever need help with anything." Mando tells her. Finding no way to argue, Kairi sighs in defeat.

"Okay." Mando then holds his hand out as a sort of handshake.

"Until our paths cross." Kairi takes it.

"Yeah. Until our paths cross." When there hands leave, Kairi is left with a strange looking skull keychain. "Whats this?" She asks.

"Its a Mandalorian symbol, but different from the ones we carry. Its been said to have been found on Mandalo, not crafted. I somehow got into possession of it after raiding an imperial facility. For some reason I feel like I need to give it to you." He explains. Looking back at it Kairi examines the keychain, and it looks compatible with Destiny's Embrace.

Mando then turns towards his own ship. "Thank you! Say good bye to the little guy for me! Oh, and you never told me his name!"

"Heh, I didn't ask for it and I'll be sure to do that!" Mando calls back before disappearing in his ship which, not long after, takes off and flys away from sight. Kairi then makes her way into her very own ship. 'If I really am keeping this, it needs a new paint job. Blue isn't really my colour.' She thinks before sitting in the pilots chair and lifting off. Upon getting into space, she looks down at the navicomputer and finds Naboo in there. Not knowing anything about it, she decides to start there. Who knows, it might have an answer after all.

After selecting Naboo in the computer, Kairi reaches up and engages the hyperdrive and goes into hyperspace. Admittedly, this was sort of fun. After awhile, the hyperdrive disengages and before Kairi is a lush plant filled with the green of plant life and the blue of water. Not exactly a wasteland, but maybe something can still be found there.

She enters the atmosphere and sees a beautiful city with pretty architecture. It truly was a sight to behold. If only everyone else was here. She decides to land on the outskirts of the city, figuring it would be weird to pull up in an old Separatist shuttle. That and she didn't know where the parking spaces were. After landing she gets lit and is hit with the beautiful feeling of a sunny, spring day. She lifts up the boarding ramp before beginning the walk to the city. However that doesn't last long as she is stopped when she bumps into a man.

"Sorry." She apologizes before getting a better look at the individual. To say their attire was strange would be an understatement. The man had a large, dull gold chest plate with a working clock in the centre and two pumps on the shoulders pumping... something. A large hat with the same colour and probably material as the armour, with another working clock integrated into it. And finally a large evil looking mask made of wood with some bones hanging of it and almost very real looking facial features. Despite the mask, she could see the person behind the mask had blue skin, but that was all she could make out.

**"No need to apologize." **The man boomed in a very intimidating voice. Not only that, the man didn't say that, the mask did! **"After all, your giving me something." **He says before quickly grabbing Kairi and just disappearing. Aside from the shuttle, no one might as well had been there.

**Next: Kingdom Hearts: N-sanity**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Geonosis**

"So..." One of the remaining droids says to another. "What now. I think our master are dead or have abandoned us. What now?"

"I don't know. I'm not programmed to be the high leader." The other says.

"Maybe we should look for someone who is." The first suggests.

"Great idea." The second responds. Then, about five or so more droids join them.

"Are one of you droids programmed to be leader?" One of the five asks them.

"No." They respond.

"Wanna come with us to find someone who is?" He asks.

"Yes? That's just what we were thinking." One of the two says before the two join the crowed.


End file.
